Muutto Kimuran synttärificci
by rizumamu
Summary: Kimura/Miyata fic in Finnish. Miyata muuttaa Kimuran luokse asumaan. Selkeitä spoilereita New Challengerin alkupuolelta, mangasta lukuun 326 asti sitä sun tätä pientä. Sisältö noin muuten fluffya ja poikarakkautta.


Attention: This fanfic is written in Finnish, sorry.

Viesti kirjoittajalta: Tahdoin kokeilla, josko osaisin kirjoittaa jotain omalla kielelläni ja tulipa sitten rävellettyä jotain, mikä ei tietenkään voisi ketään vähempää kiinnostaa (enhän kirjottanu seksiäkään). Mutta pidin siitä, että sain käytettyä tarinan tässä osassa (ehkä jatkuu?) niin paljon Kimuran äitiä.

Sitten itse ficciin, olkaa hyvät (_**sisältää myös SPOILEREITA!**_):

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*

Vuosien jahkailun jälkeen Kimura oli viimein saanut suostuteltua Miyatan muuttamaan pienestä yksiöstään kukkakaupan yläkertaan. Ennen varsinaista muuttoa asuntoa oli kuitenkin pitänyt remontoida melko perusteellisesti, jotteivät Kimuran vanhemmat olisi häiriintyneet poikansa ja tämän rakkaan yhteiselämästä. Äiti oli tosin heti ykskantaan sanonut, ettei hänellä olisi mitään sitä vastaan, että he saisivat uuden perheenjäsenen, joka oli hänelle muutenkin kuin oma poika. Mutta siitäkin huolimatta Miyata oli pitkään ja hartaasti vastustanut moista ratkaisua; ei hän tahtonut olla kenellekään vaivaksi.

"Mutta sähän jo melkein asut täällä!" Kimura oli huomauttanut äitinsä nyökytellessä innokkaana vieressään. Isäkin oli tuolloin vain hymyillyt lempeästi, aivan kuin olisi ollut juonessa mukana. Heidän kaikkien kannustuksesta huolimatta Miyatan oli ollut hyvin vaikea ymmärtää sitä, kuinka tervetullut hän oli ja kuinka rakastettu hän tuon perheen keskuudessa olikaan.

Kun muuttopäivä sitten vihdoin ja viimein koitti, oli se Miyatan elämässä ehdottomasti yksi tärkeimmistä asioista, mitä hänelle oli koskaan tapahtunut. Tunne, joka hänet valtasi hänen asetellessaan omia tavaroitaan huoneeseen, jonka hän tulisi nyt tästä eteenpäin jakamaan poikaystävänsä kanssa, oli täysin sanoinkuvaamaton. Ennen kaikkea siksi, ettei hän ollut aiemmin kokenut mitään vastaavaa. Nyt hänellä oli ihminen, johon hän saattoi luottaa sydämensä pohjasta ja joka oli valmis jakamaan kaiken hänen kanssaan. Ja sen lisäksi hän oli saanut itselleen toiset vanhemmat, jotka tahtoivat hemmotella häntä ja huolehtia hänen hyvinvoinnistaan sekä auttoivat aina, vaikkei hän olisi heiltä mitään pyytänytkään.

Kaiken kaikkiaan Miyatasta tuntui siltä kuin olisi mennyt naimisiin, vaikkei se ollutkaan mahdollista, sillä hänen kumppaninsa oli mies. Nykyään tuo tosiasia ei häirinnyt häntä enää juuri lainkaan, vaikka aluksi hän oli halunnut pitää sen salaisuutena kaikilta eikä Kimurallakaan ollut silloin ollut mitään sitä vastaan. Aikaisemmin Miyata oli ajatellut, ettei heistä kumpikaan halunnut leimautua homoksi; heillä vain sattui olemaan suuria tunteita toisiaan kohtaan ja yhdessäolo tuntui luontevalta samasta sukupuolesta huolimatta. Mitä pidempään he olivat olleet yhdessä ja mitä paremmin he olivat tutustuneet toisiinsa, oli se lopulta heille päivänselvää, että kyseessä oli juuri se oikea ihminen, se, jonka lähellä tahtoi olla ja jonka kanssa tahtoi elää. Siksipä Kimura olikin suostutellut Miyataa muuttamaan luokseen, jottei heidän tarvitsisi olla erossa toisistaan turhanpäiten. Ja nyt kun siitä oli tullut totta, vaikutti siltä, ettei Kimura ollut onnellinen yksinään.

"Kun näytät porukoille tollasta naamaa, niin et uskokaan, mitä ihmeitä ne vielä keksii," Kimura sanoi hymyillen ja iski silmää Miyatalle.

"Mitä sä oikein tarkotat?"

"Odotas hetki..." Kimura mutisi ja kaivoi jotain yhdestä Miyatan muuttolaatikosta. Löytyihän sieltä se esine, jota tässä tilanteessa tarvittiin. Pidellen peiliä kädessään Kimura käänsi sen kohti Miyatan kasvoja, jotta tämä saattoi nähdä oman ilmeensä.

"Häh..." Miyata hämmentyi hetkeksi.

"Toisaalta kyllä sulla on ollu tapana hymyillä täällä ollessa muutenki," Kimura mainitsi laittaen peilin kaapin päälle, jotta saattoi kietoa kätensä Miyatan lanteiden ympärille. "Nyt sä oot viimeinkin mun omani..."

Kimura painoi päänsä Miyatan olalle ja hamusi huulillaan tämän kaulaa. "Aivan ihanaa, että oot siinä," hän kuiskasi rakkaansa korvaan silittäen hellästi tämän kiinteää peppua.

"Kimura-san, älä nyt..."

Kimura vain virnisti leveästi. "Kuule, just siks mutsille ja faijalle tehtiin oma huone alakerran tiloihin, että me saadaan tehdä täällä yläkerrassa ihan mitä ikinä huvittaa. Ja sitä paitsi mutsilla vaikutti olevan vielä melko tuoreessa muistissa se, millasta oli elää nuoren miehen kanssa... Siis faijan kanssa sillon joskus, ennen ku mä synnyin."

"En mä silti halua, että meiän seksielämä tulee kaikkien tietoon sun halujes takia," Miyata yritti selittää, vaikka turhaahan se oli.

"Voi, Ichirou-kun, etkös ole vieläkään tietoinen siitä, miks mulla niitä haluja riittää?" Kimura kysyi leikitellen ja hieroi nenäänsä rakkaansa nenää vasten. "Sun seksikkyydestähän haluis päästä nauttimaan niin moni muukin. Mutta onneks mulla on yksinoikeus!"

"Hmph," Miyata tuhahti, muttei voinut olla hymyilemättä ja antamatta pientä pusua Kimuran huulille. "Ehkä myöhemmin, mutta ei nyt. Vielä ois muutama laatikko kokonaan purkamatta."

"Se on sitten lupaus," Kimura sanoi ja puristi vielä rakkaansa pakaroita, ennen kuin päästi tämän jatkamaan tavaroidensa järjestelyä.

Pian ovelle koputettiin ja sisään astui Kimuran äiti touhukkaana.

"Täällähän alkaa näyttää jo oikein hyvältä," hän ilahtui katsellessaan ympärilleen huoneessa, joka oli hieman suurempi versio Kimuran entisestä makuuhuoneesta.

"Kyllä me tänne hyvin mahdutaan, me kaikki kolme," Kimura huomautti kävellen akvaarionsa luokse ja katseli, kuinka sisällä oleva kala, melko suureksi kasvanut arowana, uiskenteli rauhallisesti vedessä.

"Niin. Mutta tosiaan, haluaisitteko vaikka jotakin juotavaa? En ihan vielä ehdi aloittaa päivällisen valmistusta, mutta ajattelin, että teillä saattaisi olla jano," hymyilevä, vienosti kukilta tuoksuva nainen tiedusteli.

"Jos vaikka kylmää oolong-teetä," Miyata sanoi varovasti.

"Mulle samaa," Kimura ilmoitti äidilleen kääntyen samalla jälleen rakkaansa puoleen. "Tää on sun koti nyt, joten ei oo mitään syytä olla noin hienovaranen."

"Toivomme kovasti, että tulet viihtymään kanssamme," rouva Kimura lisäsi hyväntuulisesti. "Vaikka enemmänkin olen huolissani siitä, että Tatsuya itse pelottelee sinut pois täältä."

"Mutsi!" Kimura voihkaisi. "Älä nyt pilaa fiiliksiä, kun tässä voi vihdoinkin iloita siitä, että Miyata on tehny suuren päätöksen elämässään ja antanu mun ymmärtää, että oon kelvollinen elämänkumppani."

"Miyata-kun on silti herkempi..." hänen äitinsä oli aloittamassa väittelyn, mutta silloin kyseessä oleva henkilö keskeytti hänet.

"En tahdo, että alatte riidellä mun takia."

"Emmehän me toki. Tahdon kuitenkin Tatsuyan ymmärtävän, ettei hän voi kohdella sinua ihan miten sattuu." Siinä samassa Kimura saikin osakseen äidiltään paljon puhuvan katseen. "Mutta lähden tästä hakemaan teille juomia ja palaan pienen hetken kuluttua takaisin, jos vain alakerrassa ei ole kiireistä."

"Heh, älä ota sitä vakavasti, tällasta tää on toisinaan," Kimura sanoi hetken päästä Miyatalle vilkaisten äitiään, joka näytti hymyilevän vielä huoneesta poistuessaankin.

Vaikka Kimurat olivat huomattavasti suulaampia kuin Miyatan oma perhe milloinkaan, ei se haitannut häntä lainkaan. Suurimman osan elämästään hän oli viettänyt aivan yksin ja joutunut selviytymään monenlaisista tilanteista täysin omien tietojensa ja kokemustensa varassa. Mutta nyt hänellä oli ympärillään elämää ja hän oli varma, ettei hän voisi tuntea itseään yksinäiseksi Kimuroiden asunnossa. Ja toisaalta se läheisyys, josta hän oli tuskin uskaltanut haaveillakaan, oli myös nyt aivan käden ulottuvilla. Jos hän kirjaimellisesti levitti kätensä ja osoitti täten hellyyden kaipuunsa, ei hänen tarvinnut tehdä mitään muuta, kun hän saattoi jo painautua rakkaansa rintaa vasten ja tuntea, kuinka tästä huokui alati lämpöä ja rakkautta. Sehän Kimurassa oikeastaan olikin parasta. Juuri se, kuinka hyvin hän pystyi ymmärtämään sen, mitä Miyata milloinkin tarvitsi; Kimura oli lähes tulkoon aina paikalla oikeaan aikaan, ja hän osasi myös sanoa ja tehdä juuri niitä asioita, joilla sinä tiettynä hetkenä oli eniten merkitystä. Tuon vain hieman häntä vanhemman miehen pienet sanat ja teot olivat usein saaneet Miyatan tuntemaan sitä, mitä hän ei ollut voinut aiemmin juurikaan tuntea. Yksinkertaisesti onnea. Eli sitä, mitä niin moni ihminen toivoi omalta elämältään, mutta ei välttämättä kiireeltään pystynyt huomaamaan, ennen kuin se ehti jo livahtaa ohitse ja kadota saavuttamattomiin.

Ripustaessaan vaatteitaan henkareihin Miyata pohti, miten onnekas hän loppujen lopuksi oli. Lapsuus ja nuoruus olivat kieltämättä olleet täynnä kurjuutta ja jossain määrin epätoivoakin, mutta siitäkään huolimatta hän ei ollut missään vaiheessa antanut periksi. Yksin hän oli saanut nostettua isänsäkin pohjamudista takaisin maan pinnalle ja yhdessä he olivat lopulta päässeet hyvin lähelle sitä, mihin hän elämässään oli ensisijaisesti pyrkinyt. Matkan varrelle oli vain sattumalta tullut useita henkilöitä ja tapahtumia, jotka olivat vieneet häntä sinne ja tänne, ja saaneet hänet melkein kadottamaan uskon itseensä ja kaikkeen siihen, mikä hänelle oli tärkeää. Mutta kaikista niistä vaikeuksista huolimatta hän oli nyt tässä, uudessa kodissaan hänelle erittäin rakkaan ihmisen kanssa. Ja laittaessaan viimein vaatekaapin oven kiinni hän tajusikin, mistä tässä hetkessä oli eniten kysymys. Hänellä oli koti, paikka, jonne mennä, paikka, jonne saattoi palata milloin vain, paikka, jossa häntä odotettiin, paikka, jossa hänellä oli merkitystä muutenkin kuin vain pelkän tittelin perusteella. Mikä toi hänen mieleensä erään kysymyksen, jonka hän päätti sen kummemmin asiaa ajattelematta kysyä poikaystävältään.

"Kimura-san, oltaisko me vielä yhdessä, jos mulla ei enää olis vyötä?"

Hänen sanansa saivat ilmiselvästi toisen miehen hätkähtämään. Kimuran suu jäi hetkeksi auki, ennen kuin hän älysi vastata Miyatan yllättävään kysymykseen.

"Ensinnäkin haluun huomattaa, että voisit viimeinki luopua sanista. Oon kyllä jo monta kertaa maininnu asiasta ja aion tehdä niin jatkossakin. Tatsuya riittää ja oikeestaan pikapuoliin loukkaannun, josset suostu käyttämään sitä nimeä," Kimura selitti ottaen puhuessaan muutaman askelen lähemmäs Miyataa. "Ja ite otan valtuuden kutsua sua Ichirouksi, sillä olethan sä mun ainoa ja ykkönen."

"Jos kerta niin välttämättä haluut tehdä. Mutta et vielä vastannu mulle."

"Niin," Kimura totesi vetäen Miyatan ripeästi syliinsä. "Luuletko sä tosiaan, että suostuisin antamaan sut kellekään muulle tässä maailmassa? Siis onhan se fakta, että vyö pukee sua, se sopii sulle mainiosti ja kaiken lisäks se on nyt täällä meiän yhteisessä huoneessa. Mutta kun se jonain päivänä siirtyy sulta seuraavalle omistajalle, niin enkös mä just sillon saa sut viimeinkin kokonaisvaltaisesti omakseni? Sillä vaikka ootkin nyt tässä, aivan mussa kiinni, niin silti osa susta kuuluu sille vyölle. On se sen verran ainutlaatuinen esine, ennen kaikkea sulle."

Hetken aikaa Miyata vain tuijotti poikaystäväänsä, aivan kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt sanaakaan tämän puheesta.

"No, ehkä tajuat sitten jonain päivänä, kun mullakin on vyö," Kimura murjaisi iskien samalla silmää. "Ja ihan tosissaan, luota ittees tällasessa tilanteessa ihan samoin ku ringissäkin. Tässä meitä on kaks ihmistä, ihan niin ku matsinki aikana. Mutta meiän välillä ei oo ottelua, ellet sä sellasta välttämättä tahdo. Koitan kyllä olla valmis ottamaan sulta iskuja jatkossakin, olkoon ne sitten millasia tahansa."

Ihmeellistä, miten helppoa asioita oli käsittää, kun niistä puhui samoin kuin nyrkkeilystä. Siksi Miyata nyökkäsikin osoittaen, että oli jo paremmin selvillä siitä, mitä Kimura tarkoitti.

"Mutta mä vastaan jokaiseen iskuun rakkaudella," Kimura vakuutti painaen huulensa hetkeksi Miyatan huulille. "Suutelen, hyväilen, suorastaan hemmottelen sut piloille, Ichirou-kun."

"Nyt kyllä...!" Miyatan oikea nyrkki etsi jo sopivaa kohtaa, mihin mojauttaa, mutta kun sellaista ei löytynyt, hänen oli vain annettava Kimuran avata nyrkkinsä ja katseltava, kuinka tämä otti avoimen kämmenen hellästi omalle kädelleen, nosti sitä hieman ylemmäs ja painoi huulensa tuon oikean käden rystysille. Se oli jälleen osoitus siitä, kuinka hämmästyttävin keinoin Kimura osasi käyttää hyökkäyksen omaksi hyödykseen niin, ettei Miyatalla ollut mahdollisuutta edes yrittää puolustautua millään keinoin sitä vastaan, mitä tämä saattoikaan keksiä.

"Ja eikös me olla käyty tällanen keskustelu jo aiemminkin?" Kimura muisteli pidellen edelleen Miyatan oikeaa kämmentä hellästi kädessään. "Olit niin huolissas siitä, ettet kelpais mulle laihduttuas lähes luurangoksi. On sun oma päätökses, että haluat pysyä höyhensarjassa enkä aio saarnata siitä, vaan yritän hyväksyä sen, miten pitkälle oot valmis menemään päästäkses tavotteesees."

Miyata tuskin uskalsi katsoa Kimuraa silmiin, jotka olivat erittäin vakavat, vaikka hän parhaillaan hymyilikin. Oli niin vaikeaa myöntää sitä, että hän silloin tällöin todella halusi kuulla rakkaansa puhuvan hänelle rauhallisella ja levollisella äänellä asioista, jotka olivat hänelle hyvin tärkeitä. Eikä hän ollut vielä voinut myöntää sitäkään, kuinka paljon voimaa ja toivoa nuo sanat hänelle loppujen lopuksi antoivat.

"Hmmm, otetaanpas nyt kerran vielä toisenlainen näkökulma tähän juttuun," Kimura ehdotti hieroen tovin leukaansa pohtiessaan, miten saisi ilmaistua asiansa selkeimmin. "Sun näkökulmasta siis. Kun mä sittenki hävisin enkä saanu vyötä ja olin sen lisäks vielä päättäny lopettaa nyrkkeilyn kokonaan, niin tuliko sulle mieleen, että oisit jättäny mut?"

"Ei todellakaan," Miyata vastasi välittömästi.

"No ni. Sitä mä tarkotan. Ja sitä paitsi mulle tärkeintä oot sä ite." Kimura silitti Miyatan korpinmustia hiuksia hymyillen nyt myös silmillään. "Se, mitä sulle on tapahtunu joskus aiemmin, tai se, miten joku muu on sua kohdellu, ei vaikuta tippaakaan siihen, mitä mä tunnen sua kohtaan tai mitä mä susta ajattelen. Ja vaikka mun porukat on jokseenki höpsähtäneitä, niin ei sun tartte olla huolissas niidenkään takia. Mutsi nyt ainaki tahtoo paapoa sua vähintään yhtä paljon ku mä ite."

Kieltämättä se oli tullut hyvin selväksi heidän seurustelunsa aikana. Miyataa hymyilytti ajatellessaan, mitä kaikkea Kimuran äiti oli hänen vuokseen tehnyt ja kuinka lempeästi tämä aina puhui hänestä. Äidillisempää hahmoa saisi kyllä hakea tai ainakaan Miyata ei itse tiennyt ketään muuta hänenlaistaan naista. Kaiken lisäksi niinä vuosina kun he olivat olleet tekemisissä toistensa kanssa, oli Kimuran äiti tuntunut Miyatalle paljon läheisemmältä kuin hänen oma äitinsä koskaan.

"Sun äiti on kyllä ainutlaatuinen nainen," Miyata sanoi jälleen suoraan, mitä ajatteli.

"Mitä, kehut vaan mun mutsia!" Kimura huudahti. "Ehkä muutitki tänne vaan, että saat syödä mutsin laittamaa ruokaa ja että se pyykkää sun likaset treenikuteet sun puolesta ja vielä lopuks silittää ne?"

Ilmiselvästi Kimura ei ollut tosissaan loukkaantunut, hän vain tahtoi taas kiusoitella, mutta eipä se haitannut Miyataa. Jos hän halusi esittää mustasukkaista, niin siitä vaan.

"Sehän on tosi hyvä diili, eikö?" Miyata sanoi hymyillen leveästi. "Ei tartte tiskata eikä siivota, kerranki saa kaiken lähes tulkoon valmiina."

"Höh," Kimura tuhahti ja käänsi katseensa seinää kohti.

"Sun pahin vastustaja taitaaki olla paljon lähempänä, ku oot osannu arvatakaan," Miyata tajusi yhtäkkiä eikä voinut enää pidätellä naurua.

"Mun pitänee varmaan liittoutua jotenki faijan kanssa, koska muuten me jäädään ihan ilman..." Kimura mutisi itsekseen kuunnellen rakkaansa iloista naurua.

Heti sen jälkeen ovelta kuuluikin taas koputusta ja puheenaiheena ollut nainen tupsahti huoneeseen.

"Oi oi, Tatsuya..." Tarjotinta käsissään kantava nainen pudisteli päätään. "Kun hetkeksi kääntää selkänsä, niin olet jo Miyata-kunin kimpussa."

Kimura saattoi vain ähkäistä ja tulla pikaisesti siihen tulokseen, että noilla kahdella oli varmastikin salaliitto häntä vastaan. Ihan vain siksi, ettei hän voisi edelleenkään nauttia yhdessäolosta kahden rakkaansa kanssa.

"Miyata-kun, ei huolta, sillä minä olen liittolaisesi," rouva Kimura vakuutti nuoremmalle miehelle ja ojensi tälle lasin, jossa oli kylmää oolong-teetä. "Ole hyvä." Nyökäten Miyata otti lasin vastaan ja otti heti pienen kulauksen.

Kun Kimura sai oman lasinsa äidiltään, hän päätti antaa välittömästi takaisin. "Siinä tapauksessa mä liittoudun faijan kanssa. Ei me anneta teiän tehdä ihan niin ku lystäätte."

"Älä välitä tuosta, Miyata-kun. Miesten täytyy aina niin kovasti päteä."

"Mutsi hei, Miyata ei edelleenkään oo nainen," Kimura sanoi jo hieman ihmeissään äitinsä käytöksen takia.

"Totta kai tiedän sen, ei siitä tarvitse erikseen muistuttaa. Ei tässä nyt vielä niin vanhuuden höperöksi ole tullut," hänen äitinsä huokaisi pidellen tyhjää tarjotinta rintaansa vasten. "Vaikka Miyata-kun onkin mies, on hän silti niin suloinen ja herkkäkin, ettei häntä saisi päästää tuollaisten pervertikkojen lähellekään. Eikö niin?" Kun hän vielä iski silmää Miyatalle, ei tällä ollut enää helppoa pysyä nahoissaan. Sillä ei ollut epäilystäkään, keneltä Kimura oli perinyt leikkisyytensä.

Samalla Kimura kuitenkin otti hänet entistä tiukempaan syleilyyn ja mulkoili kulmiensa alta äitiään.

"Et saa! En anna!"

Toisaalta Miyataa nauratti koko tilanne ja toisaalta taas tuntui suunnattoman hyvältä, kuinka Kimura ei suostunut millään luopumaan hänestä. Vaikka hänen käytöksensä saattoikin vaikuttaa juuri sinä hetkenä hyvin lapselliselta, oli sillä kuitenkin Miyatalle paljon merkitystä.

"Anteeksi, mutta aion tästä eteenpäinkin olla Tatsuya-sanin poikaystävä," Miyata päätti sanoa väliin, ettei tilanne menisi enää pahempaan suuntaan, vaikka tuskin Kimura oikeasti alkaisi nytkään riidellä äitinsä kanssa. Eikä heillä ilmeisesti ollut aikomustakaan ryhtyä jatkamaan kiistelyä sen pidemmälle, sillä he molemmat vain hymyilivät eikä Miyata voinut olla hymyilemättä heille takaisin.

"No, siitäkin huolimatta muista heti ilmoittaa, jos Tatsuya käyttäytyy epäsiivosti. Vaikka poikani olisi kuinka hyvä nyrkkeilijä tahansa, niin vanhempien kuritukselta hänkään ei pysty välttymään, jos on ollut tuhma ja tehnyt typeryyksiä," rouva Kimura muistutti tomerasti. "Se tiedetään kyllä, että Tatsuya on vanhetessaan muuttunut herrasmiesmäisemmäksi, mutta sisimmässään hän on edelleen ilkikurinen pikkupoika."

"Pidän puoleni," Miyata lupasi nostaen kätensä taisteluasentoon, jota hän käytti nyrkkeillessään.

"Hienoa." Aina hyvin iloiselta vaikuttava nainen oli jälleen pelkkää hymyä, kun hän tepsutti tyhjä tarjotin sylissään kohti ovea. "Kutsun teidät syömään, kun päivällinen on valmis," hän sanoi vielä, ennen kuin poistui huoneesta jättäen heidät taas kahden kesken.

Päivälliseen olisi reilusti aikaa, sillä vielä ei ollut kovinkaan myöhä ja tuskin Kimuran äiti oli edes päässyt aloittamaan ruuanlaittoa työkiireiltään, sillä alakerran kukkakauppa oli yhä avoinna asiakkaille. Aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti yläkerran huoneeseen verhojen lomasta ja raollaan olevasta ikkunasta kantautui lempeä tuulenvire. Vaikka kesä oli jo muuttumassa syksyksi, ei sitä pannut juurikaan merkille tuollaisena leppoisana iltapäivänä.

Juotuaan lasinsa tyhjäksi ja asetettuaan sen pöydälle, Kimura veti Miyatan vierelleen ja kävi tämän kanssa pitkäkseen heidän yhteiselle sängylleen. Upouusi päiväpeitto kahisi heidän kehojensa alla, kun he yrittivät löytää mahdollisimman mukavan asennon, jossa voisivat olla lähekkäin. Lopulta Kimuran vasen käsivarsi oli Miyatan tyynynä ja oikean kätensä hän oli asettanut Miyatan vasemman kyljen yli niin, että kämmen ylsi tämän kiinteälle pepulle. Vaikka välissä olivat tämän housut ja niiden alla vielä alushousutkin, oli silti miellyttävää tuntea kädellään pakaralihasten aistikas muoto. Se ei tokikaan ollut Miyatan kehon ainoa osa, joka kiehtoi ja kiihotti Kimuraa, mutta jos suinkin oli mahdollista, ei hän tahtonut pitää näppejään erossa tämän piukasta takamuksesta.

Out fighterin oli syytä huolehtia myös alaruumiinsa kunnosta, sillä jalkojen käyttö ja tekniikka olivat lähes yhtä tärkeät kuin käsien liikkeet ja lyönnit, elleivät aivan yhtä tärkeät. Niinpä kaikki se treenaus otteluita varten vaikutti samalla salakavalasti herkullisiin pakaralihaksiinkin, jotka suorastaan vaativat kosketusta ja hyväilyjä erityisesti Miyatan ollessa kyseessä. Siksipä Kimura silloin tällöin huokaisikin helpotuksesta, ettei hänen rakkaansa harrastanut nyrkkeilyn sijasta mitään painilajia.

Juuri nyt Miyata ei edes vastustellut, vaan antoi Kimuran silittää ja hyväillä takamustaan ja lanteitaan niin paljon kuin tämä vain tahtoi. Hän itse painautui lähemmäs Kimuran rintakehää kuullakseen tämän sydämen sykkeen. Kun nyt kerrankin ei ollut kiire minnekään eikä ollut pakko tehdä mitään, oli todella luksusta vain maata hiljaa paikallaan ja muhinoida kaikessa rauhassa oman kultansa kanssa. Vähintäänkin siihen asti, että alakerrasta kutsuttaisiin valmiiseen päivällispöytään syömään ihka aidon kotirouvan itse tekemiä antimia.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*

Onnittelut Kimuralle!


End file.
